Stars and Skies
by Deathblow88
Summary: Read the full thing when you click on it. It's at the top. Precautionary rating.


**A/N: Okay...I must be either very creative or a little too eager to write. Don't ask about the content, just read it.**

 **Summary: Alien!AU. Teresa, a number one ranked in her class, takes a liking to Earth after finding herself stranded without any means back home. What makes it worthwhile? She finds someone that she thought she'd lost years ago; her only child. But what happens when that only child finds one of her kind before Teresa can find her daughter?**

 **Absolute chaos ensues.**

 **Chapter 1 inspired by B'z's "Pilgrim". I suggest that you listen to any version that is not in karaoke mode. specifically a video that happens to be a cover of the song. NOT vocal cover. Guitar cover.**

 **Disclaimer is the same as usual.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Where was she? All she remembered was her engine malfunctioning before...well she blacked out. The black haired woman rose up from the ground, trying to adjust to the gravity. Her home planet was seven times larger than this; the gravity had a different pull.

Her head ached, causing her to hiss and grab for it. Just how bad was the crash?

She decided to see for herself before whistling in awe.

Her ship was literally in heaps of scrap metal.

She was undoubtedly stuck on this new planet.

Teresa looked up at the moon above her, pondering on her options. Send a signal back home or get familiar with the planet?

It didn't take long for her to go against her better judgement and walk away from her destroyed ship.

* * *

A nearly adolescent girl with red hair shuddered, getting a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach. Her best friend, someone that she viewed as an older sister, had noticed.

"What's wrong, Clare?" Miria asked, jarring her from her thoughts. The younger girl shook her head free of doubt.

"Nothi-" Clare started, interrupted by the scent of burning wood.

That was _definitely_ not a fireplace she was smelling.

Clare turned her head and saw black smoke billowing from the left before she broke into a sprint, Miria quickly matching her pace.

"Clare! What's wrong?!" Miria shouted, coming to an abrupt stop when she saw what Clare had stopped to stare at with wide, horror struck eyes.

Clare's house was in smoke, and there was something coming out of the roof, showing that something had crashed into it. Clare rushed inside to find her parents and her brother, slowly beginning to panic when she didn't see a sign of them. She reached the room where the thing was poking out from and saw something red dripping out from what looked like a crack in a darkly tinted window, a gaping hole in it when she heard a pained groan coming from inside.

Clare hesitantly looked inside to find a girl with dark auburn hair and eyebrows so thin you could hardly tell they were there laid against what looked to be a pilot seat from behind, bleeding heavily.

The girl opened her eyes, revealing turquoise green eyes and weakly tried to lift her head as if she were trying to speak.

"Where...am I...?" The girl asked just as Miria sped in through the door to find Clare standing there and staring at...well...whatever the hell was inside the thing when she noticed the blood dripping out of it.

"Please...Where am I?" The girl weakly asked. Miria's jaw had just about dropped at the sight of the girl around their age, who had started speaking to them in perfect English.

Now she knew why Clare was spooked.

"Clare...let's pull her out," Miria thoughtlessly commanded, earning a numb nod from the redhead beside her as she fumbled around for the door to what had actually been a spaceship that had landed in her house when she opened it by pushing in one of the intricate ridges on the side and had climbed in, sliding down to the sole pilot. She looked at Miria as she tried to lift the brunette off of her not so comfortable landing.

Miria jumped into the ship and helped her out before, on the count of three with Clare, kicked out the window and slid out. They managed to avoid the glass, not wounding themselves or the girl they had just gotten out of the cockpit and took her downstairs and laid her on the couch, back first.

Clare had gotten the first aid kit out of where she usually hid it and started tending to the strange girl's wounds. Said girl looked at her savior and had to focus her vision, seemingly not used to the light above her head. Another figure, but with unruly reddish hair and green eyes matching that of the other person's came into view.

"Should we tell the others?" The redhead asked, turning to her.

"I doubt it, Clare. Helen does have a big mouth, so she can't keep a secret. But if we told Deneve, the situation would not be as terrible as it would be if Helen knew." The other one, Miria stated.

Clare- the one with eyes that were a lighter shade of emerald- nodded in reply. Clare turned to her with concern on her features before she spoke.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Jean..." Jean answered, still unable to move without feeling pain. Her limbs were healing and so were her innards and ribs. "Please...just tell me where I am..." She requested, feeling her bones pop back into place.

Clare and Miria looked at each other. They couldn't even get the gist of what someone who was probably an alien was doing on Earth.

Sci-fi much, anyone?

Jean was healed up enough to sit up properly, allowing them to properly see her uniform. It had the same intricate designs as the door to her ship and seemed slightly familiar to Clare, much to her confusion.

"You're on Earth..." Clare answered, eyebrow raised. Jean grimaced as she held her shoulder, feeling it pop back into place.

She looked at the two. "...Earth?" She echoed, unsure. Miria nodded calmly. Miria then blinked in surprise.

"Y-your wounds are almost fully healed..." She stuttered. Jean then tested out her right arm, wondering if it was as Miria had said.

To Miria and Clare's surprise, it was fully functional.

"I apologize for landing on your home so suddenly." Jean said, beginning to explain. "I hadn't meant to crash land here."

Clare remembered the ship that had become a part of her brother's roof.

He would not be happy at the fact that there was an alien's ship in his room with blood dripping from the cockpit.

* * *

Teresa was downright stuck. She sensed a familiar presence, but couldn't pinpoint where it was coming from.

But the oddest thing was that it felt a little like her own.

The dark haired woman had gotten an idea about it before she shook it away.

 _'It couldn't be her. For all I know...she may not have survived that incident.'_ Teresa thought disdainfully.

She only wished that she could know for certain that her daughter was safe and alive.

* * *

 **A/N: I really wish that I could make this longer, but I can't. I have something else that I want to put up. Wanna guess the title of the other one I'm planning on posting?**

 **Hint: A really popular song by X JAPAN. Came out in the 80's.**

 **LEAVE YOUR GUESS IN A REVIEW!**

 ** _~Deathblow88_**


End file.
